


Phone Tag

by carolinecrane



Category: Another Gay Movie (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are such a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the whole movie, which you should watch, if you haven't.

The phone was ringing when Griff finally made it back to his room, and he fumbled to get his key in the lock before it was too late. He grabbed the phone on the fourth ring, dropping his backpack on the floor by his feet. "Hello?"

"Hey," Jarod said, the familiar voice in his ear making Griff blush. "You okay? You sound kind of funny."

"Fine," Griff answered, still breathless as he tried to navigate around his backpack and drag the phone over to his bed at the same time. "I mean, I'm fine. Just running a little late, that's all."

"Sure I didn't catch you thinking about me?" Jarod asked, the smirk clear in his voice and Griff blushed even harder. They'd only jerked off on the phone together a few times, because it was hard to find a time when they could both be sure their roommates wouldn't walk in. And he wished they could do it now, because his cock was half-hard just listening to Jarod talk, but his roommate was due back any minute.

So he shouldn't flirt, because that would just make things worse, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Jarod. "I'm always thinking about you."

"You better be," Jarod said, voice dropping just enough to send a chill down Griff's spine. "I miss you."

"Me too." Griff sighed and settled back on his bed, arm wrapped around his pillow and okay, maybe it was a little pathetic to hug a pillow when he couldn't hold his boyfriend, but what Jarod didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Whose idea was it to go to different colleges again?"

"Not mine," Jarod answered. "I wanted you to stay here and go to State. You're the one who's too smart for your own good."

"Come on, Jarod, you're not dumb. You totally could have gotten into this school."

"Yeah, but they didn't offer me a baseball scholarship," Jarod said. "But if I'd known how you felt earlier I might have gone there anyway."

"Wait. You applied here?" Griff asked, and he'd never wished so much that Jarod was here, just so he could see his face and tell if he was joking.

"Sure," Jarod answered, like it was obvious. Like Griff should have known Jarod would apply to the same schools as him; in retrospect, he probably should have.

"You could have played baseball here."

"Probably," Jarod said, and Griff knew him well enough to picture the shrug. "But I couldn't afford it without the scholarship. Besides, my team's made the championships eight years in a row."

"You could have asked me to stay," Griff pointed out, even though he knew why Jarod hadn't. The truth was he just liked hearing how much Jarod loved him, especially now that all they had were phone calls. It was one thing when they were home and he could touch Jarod, kiss him and see his face when he said 'I love you'.

"So what if I'm asking now?"

"What?"

"I mean it, Griff," Jarod said, and Griff could hear him moving around on the other end of the line. "You could transfer to State, then we'd see each other all the time. Hell, we could share a room."

"We could get an apartment," Griff said, heart racing because it was crazy, but he was actually considering it. His parents would probably kill him, but it would be worth it if it meant he got to see Jarod every day. Every _night_ , and that was even better. "I mean, if you want to."

"Are you kidding? I love you, Griff. You're my best friend."

And he loved hearing Jarod say that, but he loved it even more when it was followed by a kiss. "How long until spring break again?"

"Five weeks, two days and thirteen hours," Jarod answered, and Griff grinned at the longing in his voice. "I can't wait to get you alone."

"I can't wait for you to get me alone either."

"When's your roommate coming home?"

"Any minute," Griff admitted, letting out a frustrated sigh as he weighed the possibility of barricading the door from the inside. But he knew it would never work, and even if he had time to devise something his roommate would never let him hear the end of it. "I think he's going home this weekend, though."

"Good. I can't wait another five weeks to hear you come," Jarod said, voice low again and Griff shuddered at the sound. "So are we doing this or what?"

"What?" Griff asked, frowning and glancing at the door again because he was pretty sure they'd just established that there wasn't enough time for phone sex.

"Moving in together," Jarod said. "If you apply for a transfer now we can start looking for a place this summer."

"Yes," Griff answered, heart skipping a beat at the prospect of sharing a bed with Jarod every night. He didn't even have to think about leaving his current school, because there was no way he could take three more years away from Jarod. "I'll download the transfer application tonight."

"You sure? Because…"

"Jarod," Griff interrupted, "I love you. I'm sure."

"Good," Jarod said, and Griff couldn't help smiling at the relief in his voice. "So I'll call you this weekend?"

"You better," Griff said. He smiled wistfully as he listened to Jarod say goodbye; they both had homework, even though all he wanted to do was listen to Jarod breathe for the rest of the night. But in five weeks they'd have a whole week just to be together, and after that it would only be a few more months before they'd never have to say goodbye again.


End file.
